Something in the Basement
by JJBluebell
Summary: when Sam finds a hidden door in the basement of Bobbys house the brothers find something, from thier past. Bobbys been hiding this for a long time, but now to doors open and somethings walking out. the question is who woke them? 6x16 Dean or Sam x OC R
1. Whats in the Basement?

**_Hey guys! so this is based of a dream i had last night! was really crazy and i woke up and just thuoght i could use it in this, tell me what you think! should i continue? let me know! _**

**_Thanks_**

**_JJ_**

The brothers walk into Bobby's house after leaving him in the graveyard to morn his friend. Sam looks at his brother as he walks to the fridge, the awkward silence broken by Dean's voice "damn it, no beer. Sammy, go cheek the basement will ya?" the taller of the brothers stands from his seat with a nod and goes down to the underground basement. As he opens the fridge he smiles and picks up a few bottles to take upstairs, but he drops one. He curses and puts down the beer, as the bottle rolls past the panic room door and under an old wardrobe full of weapons. Sam lays flat on the floor and reaches for the bottle, but as he looks under the cabinet he sees a thin strip of light along the floor. He stands and quickly shouts up casually "Dean! Come here!" with a grumble the older brother fumbles down the steps "what is it Sammy?" looking from the wardrobe to dean he says "help me move this. I think there's something back here." as he helps his brother the shorter asks "what? Why?" but Sam doesn't answer, because at that moment they reveal on old wooden door.

The boys look to each other, only then does Dean notice the scuff marks on the floor, they've always been their so he never paid them any attention, neither brother did. Sam reaches for the door handle and pushes gently, courteously at the door. Both men take a cautious step inside. The room is like most of the house, old and wooden, but this room seems better lit and dustier in some places. The boys gasp as they look over to the corner of the room, there, laying in a hospital type bed is a young girl, sleeping. They run over to her and examine her with a quick glance. Her hair are blood red curls, her skin is milky and smooth, a small tattoo on the right of her neck, of a top hat with some sort of betting slip on the sash, in black and white, except for the red sash and the red outlined words 'Mad as a Hatter' circling the hat. To anyone else she would look like a normal sleeping girl, but the Winchesters knew better. She was to posed to be sleeping naturally, like a scene from a movie. Her hands resting on each other, on her stomach, perfectly still.

As Dean looks at the girl he see's flashes before his eyes, this girl cooking for much younger versions of him and Sam, patting him on the head, tucking them in. He remembers her electric green eyes smiling at him. Not taking his eyes away from her face he says "I know her!" he looks at Sam, both men confused, only to see Bobby standing at the door way, his face filled with sadness "Bobby what the hell is this?" Dean demands, gesturing to the girl. The older man sighs and steps into the room "her names Kaci, Kaci Morgan. She use to take care of you boys when her parents and your dad teamed up and I was on my own hunts." Sam looked to the young girl then his surrogate father and asked "what happened to her?" taking off his cap he explained "her and her parents were on a hunt, witch. All I know is that the whore put the fairytale on her." both boys perk an eyebrow and dean asks "the fairytale?" he nods and continues "snow white, sleeping beauty, all those we're real stories,…before Disney got hold of them. Her dad killed the witch without getting another way of waking her up, braking the curse. The only known way is a kiss from her true love." he looks at the boys as he "we tried everything, spells, magic, her mother even tried to make a deal, but nothing worked. When Grey and Lilly died on a hunt, I took her in. better here than some hospital. They would have noticed that she isn't aging eventually." the brothers share a look and Sam asks "how long has she been like this for Bobby?" he looks at both men and sighs "twenty-three years" both boys look at the girl is shock.

Later that night Dean wonders into the basement, he leans against the doorframe and just looks at her. Bobby told them that their dad and him hid for from them because they didn't want them getting upset, seems they got attached to their babysitter, probably because she was around more than John from the sound of it. Bobby said that John only started taking the boys with him after Kaci got cursed. Dean must have been about seven at the time, he doesn't remember much of her, but what he dose is all good. He remembers them playing baseball in the junk yard, the three of them pulling pranks on Bobby, spending days doing whatever the boys wanted, mud pies, swimming, visiting the pet store, all because his dad missed their birthday's. The memories have been coming back in pieces, and he's sorry he forgot her. Dean suddenly finds himself kneeling next to the girl, she looks the same, exactly the same beautiful girl "might as well give it a shot!" he says to himself and the comatose girl. He leans over and her crimson lips feel soft under his, but there's no response. He looks at her for a minute, nothing. He stands with a sigh and heads upstairs, spearing the poor girl a glance before leaving to try and sleep.

When he see's Dean head up stairs from the basement Sam goes down stairs. He walks right up to her and pulls out a chair from a near by desk, sitting and looking at her, just looking. He cant remember her, not a big shock considering he was only four, but he wishes he could. Bobby showed them some old pictures, there's one of the three of them covered in flour in the kitchen, laughing, another of them all laying on each other, sleeping on the couch. These are his favourites, not just because they all looked so happy and carefree, like most kids, but because when dean saw them his face mirrored the younger images. As Sam looks at the frozen nineteen year old he wants nothing more than to remember, remember being happy, without worry. Bobby said that's the effect she had on people. The younger brother leans into her and remembers what Bobby said about this 'kiss' braking the curse and he figures he should at least try. He leans in and softly covers her lips with his, after a moment he pulls back and waits for something to happen, but nothing does, so he decides to go to bed and hopes one days she'll find her prince.

When the sun rises the brothers bump into each other on their way to the bathroom, they change and head down stares, but as the pair reach the bottom the older hunter corners them "who was it? Huh? Who?" both brothers are very confused. Sam looks to Dean then asks "Bobby what are you talking about?" he looks at them and raises his eye brows "you don't know? But it had to be one of ya because it certainly wasn't me!" getting frustrated Dean asks "what the hell are you talking about?" he looks at the bothers "what am I talking about? Well let me show you!" they share a shrug as they follow Bobby into the kitchen, only to see a girl in boots and a 80's knee length white and blue floral dress, curls falling down her back, stopping just past her elbows. She turns to the boys with a smile, putting down the ice cream she was eating and standing up, she jus reaches deans shoulder in height she tilts her head and smiles "hey boys, I'm Kaci" her bight smile reaching her electric green eyes. The brothers stare at her in shock then look at each other, answering their silent question with one look. The only question now is… who woke her up?

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Kaci

**_Hey all! so i thuoght i'd give you this to get a feel for the character and that! if you feel i should give this a shot then review! i'm also going to be putting the brother Kaci gets with to a vote if this is continued! the brother with the most votes gets the girl! _**

**_Love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

They look at the girl as she looks them up and down "wow, look at you two!" she smiles, looking up at Sam "well, puppy, you got big!" she looks at Dean, "cant say the Same for you Ace." they look at her in awe as she walks past them and flops down on the couch, one leg over the other "so what I miss?" she smiles as they sit, ready to explain.

A few hours later she sits wide eyed at the now information "wow, the apocalypse, John, half brothers, angels, soulless Sam, this mother of all bitch. that's some cat nap!" she laughs, but then looks to Bobby, her face serious "so, you aint said anything about my parents. I take it their gone" Bobby looks at her and nods sadly "we put them with Josh, thought that would be best. I'm sorry." but she shrugs it off "they were hunters, bound to happen. Daddy always was so clumsy and Mama was always correcting him, be it a spell or a neck tie. Thanks for putting them with Josh, they'd have liked that." he nods as she smiles and smacks his knee lightly "damn Bobby your going to out live us all aint ya!" he smiles and says "not if I can help it!" she turns to the brothers and smiles "well, you two just cant stay out of trouble can ya. Glad to see some things never change." they smile at her as she stands "so, who's taking me shopping, because all I got are some old clothes from the 80's, literally and I'm starved!" Bobby stands and offers her a fake credit card "Dean will take you, he's got john's car. Sam and I'll clean up." she takes the card with a smile "sure, this place needs a good scrub! Come on Ace, lets hit the road!" she walks out the door and to the car, glancing at a moved and relived Bobby Dean nods and follows the redhead.

As they drive Dean keeps glancing at her "take a picture it'll last longer." she turns to him with that smile "don't worry Dean, I aint goin to go all girly ape shit on ya. Shit happens. In the lives of hunters they happen just a bit more often is all." her smiles so carefree that he nods and keeps driving "what was it like? All those years in a magic enhanced coma?" she just shrugs "just like being asleep." he nods and drops the subject.

Back at the house Sam is polishing, Bobby just finished vacuuming when the younger man asks "who's Josh?" Bobby looks at him as he puts away the vacuum "Josh was Kaci's older brother, he got possessed by a demon and went on a killing spree when Kaci was eight. Then he came after her, luckily Will Harvelle got wind of it, but not before Kaci stabbed Josh. He died in her arms. From what I heard they we're as close as you and Dean. That's when her parents took to hunting." Sam nods sadly, knowing the pain of losing your brother, "must be hard for her, I mean she's been out for over two decades and she wakes up finding out the world just kept spinning." Bobby takes a deep breath and says "Kaci's a tough girl, always has been. She use to say 'what don't kill me, makes be meaner'" Bobby let out a small laugh then looks at Sam "you kissed her, you and Dean. I saw that look you two had earlier. That means one of you idjit's is her true love!" Sam swallows at that, the thought of the 'true love' thing never really crossed his mind "who ever it is you better treat her right! Or ya got me to answer to!" Sam smiles with a nod and goes back to cleaning only to hear Bobby mutter 'if its Dean, god help him' and Sam let out a small laugh.

They walk into the grosser's after putting Kaci's new clothes in the impala. She smiles as she grabs a bunch of tangerines and throws them across the isle to Dean, she shouts "Catch!" he smiles back and manages to catch the small oranges and places them in the cart. As she walks over to him with some apples, a voice behind them asks "Kaci?" they turn and find a man with blond hair and blue eyes in his mid forties "Kaci Morgan! Oh my god!" she looks him up and down in shock "Danny?" he smiles to her and asks "how is this possible?" he looks her over as Dean jumps in "hey man can we help you?" he doest take his eyes off the girl "you haven't changed! how?" she suddenly snaps out of it "your Danny Flinch, my mama told me about you." his eyes soften as he looks at her "your Kaci's daughter? But you look just like her." she smiles and nods "so everyone keeps saying. Hi I'm Lilly, this is my boyfriend Dean." just then she circles her arm around Dean, who goes with her cover and shakes the mans hand "nice to meet you." just at that moment a pretty blond rounds the corner and stops staring at the red head. Danny turns and says "Beth this is Lilly, Kaci's daughter, and her boyfriend Dean. Can you believe it?" the woman stubbles over and looks at her "wow, the resemblance, even the tattoo!" Kaci takes the woman's hand and fakes a smile when she see's the wedding ring that was once offered to her, Danny's grandmothers ring "you were Kaci's best friend, Beth Dillon." she smiles and nods "yeah, before her parents sent her off to boarding school. She never kept in touch. How is she? Married? Obviously she's got kids." Kaci nods and says "well she passed away a few years ago, my Dad to, hunting accident." they nod and the man cant tear his eyes from Kaci's face "I'm so sorry." the blond says sweetly "sounds like Kaci, girl was always going on hunts and stuff with her parents, if she weren't looking after her nephews that is." Dean smiles at that, but the look of longing on the mans face tells him their history. As the silence builds Dean says "Well we got'a go, right baby?" Kaci tears her face away and looks to Dean "yeah, well it was nice to finally meet you." the couple say goodbye and the woman pulls her husband away.

As Dean and Kaci load the car with food he asks hesitantly "you ok? I noticed the _look _you and that Danny had" she smiles at him "I'm fine, I mean he wasn't going to wait for me forever. He and Beth they,… they seem happy. Besides it was never meant to be, but it was good while it was there." she looks at Dean and nods "I'm just happy he's happy." he gives her a squeeze on the shoulder, then drives back to the house. When they get back to the junk yard house Dean gasps, he's never seen it so clean and tidy "is it the apocalypse again?" he asks as Kaci laughs, waking into the living room and finding two worn out men "good job boys, this place looks great! I'll make dinner as a reward!" she says like she's taking to two children and Dean smiles, as Sam swots her hand away before it pinches his cheek. Diner was awesome! Kaci made pork steak casserole. All men left for bed soon after diner, feeling full and exhausted.

Sam wakes up slowly and looks at the clock next to him, which reads 1:17 am. He sighs and sits up, deciding he needs a drink before going back to sleep. To his surprise the lights on in the living room. Curiously he wonders in, wearing a t-shirt and sweats, finding the pail girl looking out the window "Kaci? Thought you'd be asleep." she turns to him and smiles weakly "I think I've had enough sleep don't you Puppy." he smiles and looks her over as she goes back to staring out the window, sitting in some green pyjama set. Just as he goes to leave she calls to him "Sam?" he looks back at her as she stands "can you do me a favour?" as he looks at the saddened girl he nods.

That nod is what lead him to pulling up outside the town graveyard, Kaci walking up to one of the stones in Sam's jacket, which is much to big on her. As she reaches the headstone she's looking for she folds her arms around herself. Her bloody curls flying every witch way because of the wind "hey guys. Bet you never thought you'd see me again. Turns out I'm destined for one of the Winchester's, weird right. " she reads the names on the head stone 'Grey and Lilly Morgan, Doting Parents, Treasured Friend, Died 1991, Joshua Leroy Morgan, Beloved Son, Adoring Brother, 1962 - 1977' she lets out a sob "Bobby told me all the shit you guys tried to save me, your idiots!" she laughs "I'm sorry I wasn't here for your funeral and stuff, but you know, I was kind of in a coma." she just looks at the stone and weeps "god, I hate this! Its so fucking unfair! Danny, my Danny married Beth, Beth! He never even liked Beth! John, Rufus, Ellen and Jo are all gone! Dean and Sam grew up into hot guys which is kind of gross considering I use to baby-sit them. It's 2011 and I'm meant to be in my forties, but instead I'm nineteen and I've missed everything!" she wipes angrily at her face "why me? Why did I suddenly wake up in the twilight zone? What, me and Danny were dammed from the start? I was never meant to get to say goodbye to you? I miss you." she confesses, just then a hand touches her shoulder "you ok?" she doesn't look at him, just tries in vain to hide her tears "do I look fucking ok?,…sorry." he gives a weak smile and shrugs "no, it was a stupid question." she turns up to him and he expects a melt down, for her to sob and brake, but instead she smiles up at him "come on puppy, its cold out here! Lets go home and you can make me some coco." he smiles down at her and says "sure" and they head back to the car, to home.

Its 4:36 am when Dean walks down stairs, finding Sam pulling a blanket over a sleeping Kaci and turning off the light, but leaving the muted TV on. He looks to his older brother and gestures to the kitchen. Once inside and unable to wake the sleeping girl Dean asks "what I miss?" the taller of the to leans against the counter "I took her to the graveyard, she wanted to say goodbye I guess." Dean nods and pats his brother on the shoulder "yeah, she's a tough one, she'll be ok. You know we saw her old boyfriend and his wife at the store, she seemed upset but I think she's ok." Sam shakes his head "I don't. think about it Dean, for her she went to sleep with a loving boyfriend, living parents and two kids she looked after. Then woke up finding out her parents are dead, her boyfriends in his forties and married, and the two kids she use to look after are men, one of which is her true love! How can she be ok?" Dean thinks about this for a moment "when we were in the graveyard tonight I thought she was going to have a breakdown, but she asked be for coco and made me watch Adam Sandler movie on TV instead." Sam laughs, followed by Dean "yeah she's a strange girl, but I like her." Sam nods in agreement "yeah me to." they look at each other and think about the sleeping red head. Yeah, she's going to cause trouble.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Frist Hunt Back

**_THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THIS CHAP WILL BE MOSTLY SAM/KACI AS HE'S IN THE LEAD WITH THE VOTES! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE UPDATES!_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

The brothers pack up, hearing of a hunt not far, young couples have been dying a few towns over. Just as they finish packing up Dean shouts "Kaci! You coming or what?" just then the girl runs down the stairs wearing denim shorts, black leggings, a red flannel shirt and black buckle ankle boots, her crimson curls out except for her messy bun, side bangs and block fringe lining her English rose face, her duffle thrown over her shoulder, a white straw cowboy hat with a black tie in her hand "chill Ace! I'm here!" she smiles at the boys and leans up, kissing Bobby on the cheek goodbye then jumping into the car. The older man looks to the brothers "you idjit's be careful and you take care of her! Ya hear?" they both nod and head for the car, Kaci already sitting in the front passenger side with her feet on the dash, hat on her head, smiling happily.

Two hours into the drive they stop for gas and food, as Sam goes to the store Kaci follows "hey Kac, get me some pie!" she hears Dean repeat for the second time and shakes her head with a smile. She grabs a packet of milk chocolate bisects and starts to eat them as her and the taller brother walk around the small store "so how long we going to be on the rode for?" as Sam grabs a few sandwiches he says "about a day, less. What do you like?" he asks her, having thrown in two sandwiches for Dean and himself. She reaches over, brushing her thigh with his leg and lifts up a plain toasted ham and cheese baguette and throws it into the basket, she smiles and turns to another isle. When she returns to Sam at the counter its with a mound of candy, soda's and a cherry pie. He give her a look with a raised eyebrow, as dose the cashier, but she just shrugs "what? I've just woke up from a coma, I've got some catching up to do with the candy company's!" Sam laughs and pays for the food. When they get back to the car she sits in the back and pulls out a pillow from under the seat and places it against the door as Dean riffles through the bag "hey, you got pie!" she smiles and reaches over his shoulder to the bag and pulls out a bottle of coke and some chocolate, she sees Sam's disapproving look and also pulls out a green apple "happy?" she asks with a playful smile and takes a bite out of the juicy fruit and leans back, putting some headphones in to drown out Dean 's music. The I-pods Sam's and she smiles as Daughtry sings through the speakers, she likes this band "I'm taking a nap. Sam wake me at the next stop so I can pee, Dean don't eat my candy or drink my soda!" she says with teasing strictness and tips her hat to cover her eyes, Daughtrys 'Home' lulling her to sleep.

When the car stops outside a motel and Sam turns to wake Kaci, Dean honks the horn and she jumps up, swinging a blade "you're a jerk!" Sam growls and Dean s laugh dies as the blade comes to his throat "your daddy never told you to never wake by car horn a paranoid, neurotic, hunter while they sleep, who also just happens to be a woman and knows how to detach your favourite appendage with a blunt spoon!" Sam cant help but laugh as he gets out the car, Dean frozen in fear of the small redhead. Kaci smiles and quickly tucks the knife away into her waistband and says "chill Ace!" and slaps his shoulder as she climbs out of the car. As her and Sam grab the bags, Dean comes out and tries to act cool, making the pair snicker even more "shut up Bitch's." he grumbles as he takes two of the bags and they walk to their room, Sam haven gotten the key "thanks for the complement, Dick!" Kaci says walking backwards to the room so that she's facing him, with her toothy grin, next to the younger, taller, highly amused brother.

Later on as Dean complains about his suit being uncomfortable, Kaci walks in from the bathroom. She's wearing an black pants suite, blue button up shirt, black flats and a small American flag pin on her collar, her hair highly tied into a pony, her tattoo covered with makeup, you cant see it unless you look closely "don't you think the pins a bit much?" Dean asks and she smiles "nope, they love the pin. Makes me look more dedicated and naive." he shakes his head and Sam smiles "I like it, makes you look innocent. Complete bull, but hey, if it sells. Nice cover up by the way." she smiles and walks over to her bag pulling out a FIB ID "thanks puppy, had the thing since I was sixteen and it doesn't look to FBI like to have it so my mama taught me how to cover it up." he nods at her "who you got?" she smiles and opens the ID "Kimberly Wilde, agent in training." she looks to the men as they raise a eyebrow at the name "I was a kid and loved her, back off!" each man smiles and pulls out their own ID's and head for the morgue.

As they enter the autopsy room Kaci asks "so how exactly did they die?" and the elderly mortician shakes her head "it seems that the girls were tortured, then had their throats slit, the males forced to watch." at this moment she takes one of the victims from the draws "then stabbed in the heart. Poor things." as Dean looks at the girls copse he sighs she would have been pretty if not for the swelling, bruising and gashes on her face. As he looks her over he notices the ring indentation "was she engaged?" and the coroner nods "yes, they all were. Shame." as she leaves Kaci sighs "that must be the connection!" Sam nods and they get to examining the bodies. After a good half-hour Kaci leans in "hey guys! I think I found something." both men rush over and look at the body of the young woman that was being examined "look, right here." says the redhead pointing to a burn mark on the girls arm "looks like a bell" Dean says absentmindedly "yeah, I found the same burn on both the other girls! Like a branding." she looks up and the boys and they nod in agreement.

Later as the boys sit in a dinner, Kaci said she was going the Library and would meet them there, Sam chuckles to himself "What's so funny?" Dean smiles as the waitress comes over "I was just thinking about the look on your face when Kaci threatened you earlier" Sam laughed, the waitress waiting patiently "it was hilarious!" Dean makes a face at him and looks up to the waitress, she's pretty, black hair, olive skinned and skinny, about twenty "hey,…Laura, how are you today?" Dean says with his classic cheesy grin, leaning in more than necessary to read her name tag. Sam rolls his eyes as she giggles lightly "I'm fine thank you. Are you ready to order?" she looks between them for an answer and Sam smiles "we-re just waiting for…" his sentence is cut short as the door opens "her!" he smiles as Kaci bounces over and smacks Dean on the head as she passes to sit next to Sam "hey!" yells the older brother, rubbing his head "what was that for?" she just smiles and answers "for trying to hit on the nice waitress only to leave her heart broken after you've fucked her!" he looks at her stunned "I know you Ace." as she looks at the uncomfortable and pissed off waitress she takes her hand "trust me honey, its not worth it! I'll have a sausage and beacon sandwich, with curly fries, two fresh orange's, no bits please and a beer. A burger with everything and fries and a chicken and salad sandwich with extra tomatoes. Thanks. " she smiles up and the waitress, who nods back then glares at Dean . Once the waitress is out of earshot Dean bites "what did you do that for? And how'd you know what we want?" she rolls her eyes "I know a nice girl when I see one and I don't want you hurting her! And I use to cook for you two all the time, I know what you like." Dean just sits their in a huff, much to Sam's enjoyment.

As Dean pouts Kaci pulls something out of her pocket "ok so I think I found our killer." both men get serious and look at her, waiting "when I was at the library I found out that these are the second type of murders here. Fifty years ago a priest went ape shit and started murdering couples that were getting married at his church, St Peter's, no one knows why, but he did brand them with a bell shape, his name? Reverend Franklin Bellson." the boys look at her and Sam goes to take the paper article, but Dean snatches it from her "I think we should head down to the church, ask a few questions." Sam says, but Dean looks up "now? No way, I'm starved!" but then looks over to the Laura, who glares "on second thought…" but Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back into the seat "no Dean , your right, we should eat first." he says mockingly.

After an awkward diner they head to the church "hello?" Dean asks thought the echo-y church. A man in his late forties, but still hansom, with grey hair turns to them "yes, may I help you?" Kaci looks up at the man and takes Sam's hand "I hope so Father, I'm Willow Flynn and my fiancée, Alex Main, and we would like to be married here in the near future." Sam catches on quickly and smiles "yeah, we just had some questions and stuff." the priest nodded then looked to Dean in question who smiles "Jake Flynn, the overprotective brother/best man." the man nods and says "welcome, I'm Father Andrew. Please follow me." he smiles as he leads them to a sitting room. As Kaci takes a seat next to Sam, Dean looks around the room, Father Andrew sitting across from the couple "well now how long have you been together?" Sam smiles and answers "about four years, but we've known each other forever." Kaci lifts their hands onto the table and smiles "yeah, I practically use to baby-sit him." Farther Andrew laugh and Sam shoots the redhead a look, but she just winks playfully "well you seem like nice people and you do make a lovely couple and once we've fill out the paper work I'd be happy to perform the ceremony." that's Dean s queue "I don't know about this Sis, I've heard bad things about this place. Like those murders!" Kaci rolls her eyes for effect as Sam says "come on Jake! You've heard bad things about everything, besides everywhere has history." she throws an apologetic look to the Priest who says "both men are right. I assure you Mr Flynn the events that happened here were tragic, but were also fifty years ago." as they continue to manipulate the man they discover that Bellson was buried in an unmarked grave just outside his family tomb.

Later that night as they try to burn the bones, Bellson's ghost throws Dean a good ten feet away, as Kaci throws salt into the grave she feels something grip at her arm, burning but Sam quickly throws salt onto the angered spirit and runs to check her as Dean tosses a match at the bones, the ghost behind him going up in flames "you two just sit there, yeah let me get thrown around, into a headstone and a tree that fine!" he says sarcastically at the two. When they get back to the motel Dean smiles "well I don't know about the two of you but I feel like celebrating! Any takers?" he looks at the pair who say in union "no thanks!" and he nods, smirking as he leaves "don't wait up!" he shouts back, closing the door. Kaci goes to the fridge and pulls out two beers and hands one to Sam, who's sitting against the headboard of his bed "thanks." he sighs as she sits next to him "stop it!" she says with a swig of her bottle, he looks to the redhead confused "what?" she looks at the bottle in her lap "stop thinking about it, this last year." he straightens a little, but before he can ask she smiles "I know you puppy, beside you had guilt face!" he chuckles and leans back then says "everyone keeps saying it wasn't me, but I'm not so sure." suddenly her calm, sweet voice says "of cause it was you!" blue-green eyes meet electric emerald as he snaps his head to her "it was your body and your mind that did whatever it was you did. Meaning that in a way it was you." his face drops and guilt drowns him "but it wasn't the part that counts." he looks her in the eye again as she carry's on "It wasn't the part that made you care, made you love and feel. The part that makes you Sam!" she cups his face as she says his name and he cant help but smile "so get over it and put something on TV!" she says with a mess of his hair. He puts his arm around her as she nuzzles into him for a pillow, as he looks at her he cant help but think '_maybe it was me who wake her up? I guess that wouldn't suck.'_ then turns back to the tv.


End file.
